Une nuit de tempête
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Cette fois-ci, notre fine équipe doit faire face à un problème (si je puis dire) de taille ! Outre l'effroyable tempête de neige qui sévit sur Washington, ils auront affaire à... Suspense. Du Tiva, évidemment.


Titre: Une nuit de tempête  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K+)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Gibbs  
Résumé: Cette fois-ci, notre fine équipe doit faire face à un problème (si je puis dire) de taille ! Outre l'effroyable tempête de neige qui sévit sur Washington, ils auront affaire à... Suspense.  
Du Tiva, évidemment.  
Disclamer: le NCIS ne m'appartient pas (et quel dommage)  
Spoiler: aucun

* * *

**Une nuit de tempête**

Il était tout juste cinq heures et pourtant l'open space et les bureaux du NCIS étaient vides. Seul l'équipe de Gibbs, y compris Abby, Ducky et le directeur Shepard, étaient présents et pour cause, une violente tempête de neige retournait la ville de Washington depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Le bâtiment avait été évacué en prévision de l'intempérie excepté les équipes enquêtant sur des affaires importantes, autrement dit : l'équipe de Gibbs.

L'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo soupira. L'électricité était revenue, il allait devoir retourner travailler ou plutôt finir son rapport étant donné que l'enquête était bouclée. Assis dans la salle de pause, face au distributeur automatique, Tony réfléchissait. Ici, il avait très peu de chance de se faire déranger. En effet, McGee et Abby avaient sauté sur leur ordinateur dès que la lumière était revenue. Gibbs était en pleine discussion sur la situation avec le directeur Shepard, et Palmers qui était en vacances depuis plus d'une semaine avait laissé à Ducky une bonne dose de travail, si bien que le vieil homme devait avoir d'autres choses à faire que de flâner dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta : Ziva. Elle complétait certainement son rapport à son bureau. L'envie de la voir le tiraillait, mais s'il y retournait, il allait devoir sortir ses habituelles répliques et il ne s'en sentait pas capable pour le moment. Tony se prit la tête entre les mains, c'était de plus en plus compliqué de lui cacher toute l'attention qu'il lui portait. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien et le pire, c'était que depuis cette nuit, à la suite de leur mission sous couverture, il n'avait absolument pas pu toucher à une autre femme. Voilà quelques mois qu'il était en abstinence sexuelle, lui, le grand Tony DiNozzo ! Il trouvait ça à la fois fou et compréhensible. Ziva était tellement plus que toutes les autres femmes. Il aimait la voir sourire, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Depuis qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, les baisers des autres femmes lui semblaient fades. Ce souvenir le hantait toutes les nuits.

Soudain, il se leva. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça où il allait perdre la tête. Enfin si ce n'était pas déjà le fait.

Il rejoignit son bureau. Elle était là, à demi-allongée sur le sien, ronflant légèrement. Il sourit et cette nuit lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait dormi dans ses bras, complètement en sécurité. Il passa une main sur son visage. Il devait faire partir ces images de son esprit.

"Tout va bien DiNozzo ?" demanda Gibbs en surgissant derrière lui.

Il le dépassa sans même attendre la réponse et s'assit à son bureau, inspectant ce-dernier. Puis, finalement il jeta un œil à l'agent DiNozzo.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Gibbs était calme et cela relevait presque du miracle. Alors Tony comprit: son patron tenait un café chaud -et fort vu l'odeur- dans ses mains.  
Après sa réunion avec Jenny, il avait du filer à la machine à café qui était de nouveau en marche.

"DiNozzo ! appela Gibbs faisant sursauter l'italien.  
-Oui patron ?!  
-Alors Tony, tu peux dormir. On ne t'en voudra pas", rigola Ziva qui portait elle-même une très jolie marque laissée de sa sieste précédente.

Il lui lança un sourire moqueur et s'installa derrière son bureau, les mains soutenant sa tête. Il plaça ses pieds sur la table et soupira d'aise. Aussitôt, son regard fut attiré par sa collègue d'en face. Elle venait de se plonger dans son livre et en atteignait la fin. En effet, il fallait bien avouer que sans aucune enquête et désert, le temps au NCIS semblait très long. Surtout quand on savait qu'ils étaient là depuis plus d'une journée et que l'enquête avait été bouclée dans les heures suivant le tout début de la tempête.

Il entendait l'israélienne émettre des commentaires de surprise, tantôt en anglais, tantôt en hébreu. Elle esquissait un sourire ravie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle posa son livre qu'il comprit qu'il devait la fixer depuis pas mal de temps. Évidemment, elle s'en était rendue compte et elle leva ses yeux marrons pour croiser ceux bleus de Tony. Ils pétillaient de malice, elle était contente de l'avoir pris sur le fait. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.  
McGee arriva à ce moment.

"Bon, les bébés d'Abby se sont remis en marche. À moi", déclara-t-il visiblement satisfait.

Sur le moment, il aurait été possible de comparer McGee à un enfant de quatre ans à qui on donnerait un nouveau jouet.

"Amuse-toi bien McGee", fit Ziva avant de disparaître du côté de l'ascenseur.

Le visage de DiNozzo se ternit aussitôt. Il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée. La neige semblait tomber de plus en plus vite et à cette allure, ils ne partiraient jamais d'ici. Pourtant, cela n'inquiétait que très peu le jeune homme. Ils avaient découvert bon nombres de provisions à la cafétéria où ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais eu le temps de mettre les pieds avant cette tempête, et le fait que l'électricité soit revenue leur permettait maintenant de bouger leurs doigts de pieds et de mains. Ce n'était pas si mal.  
Tony se leva et s'avança vers le bureau de McGee, l'air de rien. Il hésitait à l'embêter. Finalement, il descendit au labo d'Abby. Il passa par l'escalier, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la croiser, et flâna jusqu'au labo. Il s'avança le plus discrètement possible vers la jeune femme.

"Je t'ai vu Tony, signala-t-elle sans quitter des yeux son ordinateur.  
-Mais comment fais-tu ?!" s'exclama-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, prenant sa remarque pour un compliment et se tourna vers l'italien.

"Tony, tu as l'air tourmenté ? fit Abby en plissant les yeux.  
-Non, juste... une fille, déclara-t-il en secouant la tête.  
-Une fille ?! Serait-ce la fille, Tony ? interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-La fille, non...je."

DiNozzo tourna les talons et haussa les épaules.

"Bah Tony, tu ne veux pas parler au psychologue Abby ? fit-elle déçue en le regardant partir.

Il ne répondit pas. La fille, la bonne existait-elle vraiment ? Et si c'était Ziva ? Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Si c'était elle, alors ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait. Hors il passait toutes ses journées à ne penser qu'à elle, comment pouvait-il être objectif ?

Il secoua la tête et remonta à l'open-Space. Il ne la vit pas, elle devait être allée à la morgue tenir compagnie à Ducky. Il s'assit sur le bureau de la jeune femme et soupira. Gibbs leva un œil vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Perdu dans ses pensées, Tony ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Ils étaient peut-être fait l'un pour l'autre ? Ou peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la blesser. Il allait devenir fou s'il continuait comme ça, il le sentait. Ou alors, à la limite, il se ferait moine Tibétain. L'oublier. Pourtant, rien que ce mot lui serrait le cœur. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Il secoua la tête et s'assit au sol, face à la baie vitrée. Levant les yeux, il ne vit strictement rien à part un filet blanc qui défilait.

Ziva sourit, Ducky lui racontait l'histoire d'un vieux flic Écossais. Elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre cette histoire, mais être ici lui faisait du bien. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ducky faisait la conversation à lui tout seul. Elle se contentait de l'écouter. D'habitude, elle perdait rapidement patience, mais là, elle admirait son expérience. Il avait vu tellement de chose dans sa vie. Cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu son existence à elle, et elle en avait besoin.

Cependant, les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revinrent par flashs, comme à chaque moment de la journée. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé après l'enquête sous-couverture et que contrairement à ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Dans un premier temps, elle n'avait pas dit ni oui ni non, malgré sa conscience qui lui hurlait de le rembarrer. Au antipode de ce qu'elle pensait, elle s'était complètement abandonnée dans ses bras. Elle avait arrêté de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Pourtant, une chose était sûre, si c'était à refaire, elle n'hésiterait pas. C'était si rare qu'elle se sente aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. Il l'avait tenu contre lui toute la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas dormi, ni discuter, juste profiter de leur faiblesse, encore et encore. Tony lui avait caressé les cheveux comme pour la rassurer. Maintenant, cela lui faisait peur, elle se sentait tellement vulnérable. Il hantait toutes ses pensées, tout son être et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Lorsqu'une enquête tournait mal, elle pensait d'abord à lui et croisait son regard inquiet. Elle ne se sentait heureuse que lorsqu'elle le savait heureux et depuis cette nuit-là, il avait changé. C'était à peine perceptible, mais elle le savait. Il ne l'évitait pas, elle non plus, mais une gêné se faisait ressentir quand ils étaient seuls. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

Elle interrompit brusquement le Docteur Mallard.

"Ducky ?  
-Qui y-a-t-il ma chère ? Tu ne comptais pas me parler de la façon dont mon cher confrère à trouver la solution de cette énigme, n'est ce pas ?"

Ziva sourit, il la connaissait bien. Elle répondit pas la négative.

"J'avais plutôt une question d'ordre amoureux en tête, avoua-t-elle en lâchant le balai qu'elle s'était proposée de passer.  
-Bien, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu entretenais une relation amoureuse en ce moment ?s'étonna-t-il.  
-Non, j'aimerais te demander ce que tu penses de l'amour ? commença Ziva.  
-Ah l'amour, un vaste sujet ma chère. Pourtant je pense pouvoir affirmer que tu l'as déjà expérimenté. En quoi cette relation qui te tourmente serait différente ?  
-Je ne parlerais pas de "relation". Il s'est passé quelque chose, puis plus rien, mais...  
-Mais tu y penses encore", finit Ducky.

Elle acquiesça.

"Ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup d'indices, Ziva", signala le docteur.

Elle le savait bien, mais lui en dire plus serait trop dangereux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il devine l'identité de l'autre personne concernée.

"Quelque chose de signifiant pour vous deux ? questionna-t-il après un moment.  
-Oui, je pense, fit-elle tandis que ses souvenirs repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Je n'en suis pas sûre.  
-Bien, c'était il y a longtemps ?"

Elle soupira et s'assit sur une table d'autopsie. Longtemps ? Oui plutôt, une éternité d'après elle, mais c'était tellement proche également. Elle dévisagea le médecin légiste, il attendait une réponse. Elle lui vint aussitôt en tête. Cela faisait huit mois et une quinzaine de jours.

"Oui.  
-Combien ?  
-Un peu plus de huit mois, dévoila-t-elle en baissant la tête.  
-Et bien, ma chère. Qui est donc ce mystérieux inconnu pour qu'il t'obnubile autant ? Que ressens-tu envers lui est une question à laquelle tu te dois de répondre, mais ces sentiments datent-ils vraiment de ce que vous avez fait ou d'avant ?"

Ziva se leva.

"Je ne sais pas Ducky, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être autant prisonnière avant ! Coucher avec d'autres hommes ne me posait pas de problèmes. Maintenant si. J'ai l'impression qu'il gouverne chaque action que je fais. Je me demande toujours ce qu'il pourrait penser de telle ou telle chose et...  
-Et tu n'aimes pas être dépendante de quelqu'un, je me trompe ?"

Encore une fois, elle répondit pas la négative. Elle détestait ça.

"Concernant ce sentiment de dépendance, tu ne l'as ressenti que pour cet homme là et pas pour les autres, nota Ducky.  
-La dépendance est un signe d'amour ? questionna brusquement Ziva en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.  
-En partie, mais d'autres sentiments comme le désir, le bonheur de voir l'autre heureux, la haine ou encore l'adoration sont affiliés au sentiment d'amour. Il y a une multitude de facette à ce sentiment."

Ziva écarquilla les yeux.  
La dépendance et le besoin étaient ses lots quotidiens depuis quelques temps. Le désir, elle ne préférait même pas y penser. Quant à l'adoration, au bonheur... ces sentiments lui venaient lorsqu'elle le regardait sourire, faire ses blagues idiotes, ses citations de films, vivre près d'elle tout simplement.  
La jeune femme s'arrêta et sortit de la morgue.

"Merci Ducky", dit-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Elle appuya sur le bouton, entendant un "mais de rien ma chère". Une fois les portes refermées, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche. Elle l'aimait, et c'était le premier qu'elle aimait à ce point. C'était incompréhensible. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Il était à la limite du supportable et encore, elle avait gentille en pensant cela. Comment le décrire ? Il était... adorable ? charmeur ? intelligent ? désirable ? C'était les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Rien que l'idée de son corps contre le sien lui donnait des frissons. Plus elle repensait à cette nuit et plus elle rêvait de remonter le temps.

Elle était toujours assise par terre et ne remarqua même pas l'ouverture des portes. Gibbs entra et la dévisagea étonné. Il activa l'ascenseur et l'arrêta quelques secondes après.

"Tout va bien, Ziva ?" interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle sursauta et sembla alors se reconnecter avec la réalité.

"Oui", répondit-elle en se relevant.

Un voile sombre lui cacha la vue et elle se sentit partir en arrière. Il la rattrapa.

"Ziva !" appela-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec étonnement. Puis elle sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

"Je suis fatiguée", déclara-t-elle en se levant, plus doucement cette fois.

Elle se plaça à côté de lui sous son regard inquiet et redémarra la machine. Il la dévisagea un moment et leva les yeux au plafond.

"Ziva", souffla-t-il.

Il désactiva la machine et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Ça à un rapport avec Tony. J'ai remarqué que vous semblez un peu distants ces derniers temps. Tu ne le supportes plus ?

L'israélienne eut presque envie de rire. Il ne lui semblait pas du tout qu'ils étaient distants. Elle secoua la tête.

"Non, non pas du tout..."

Un "au contraire" lui vint même à l'esprit, mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Pourtant un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Gibbs. Elle avait du penser trop fort. Elle détourna les yeux.

"Si tu as besoin de parler...  
-Merci Gibbs", répondit-elle précipitamment faisant réapparaître la Ziva habituelle.

Elle redémarra l'ascenseur et ce-dernier s'arrêta rapidement à l'étage d'Abby. Ils descendirent ensemble et entrèrent dans le labo en silence.

"Salut vous deux !" s'exclama la gothique.

Elle regarda Gibbs puis Ziva et s'arrêta sur elle.

"Ziva, ça va ? Tu as l'air perdu. Ce n'est pas votre journée hein ?  
-Je vais bien moi, fit Gibbs.  
-Toi oui, mais Tony ce n'est pas la forme."

Gibbs sourit et une lueur paniquée passa dans les yeux de Ziva.

"Une femme ? questionna Gibbs.  
-Bien sûr, mais c'est très sérieux. D'après mon expérience personnelle avec Tony, je dirais que... cette fois-ci c'est spéciale."

Gibbs fronça un sourcil.

"Et oui, je suis prête à parier que nous aurons bientôt des minis-DiNozzo dans nos pattes !" s'écria Abby, ce qui finit d'achever Ziva.

Elle partit brusquement, les laissant en plan et prit l'escalier espérant éviter une deuxième discussion avec Gibbs. Elle monta quelques marches et se courba en deux soudainement. Une douleur lui transperça le ventre. Elle retint un cri et posa un genou à terre. Elle avait le souffle coupé et des gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur son visage.

"Ziva ?!"

Elle releva la tête et la douleur reprit de plus belle pour finalement la quitter quelques secondes après. Elle se leva aider par un McGee à moitié pétrifié et pouvant marcher seule, le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il la regarda partir avec son air interloqué habituel et rejoint les autres au labo, désignant silencieusement le couloir.

"Qui y-a-t-il McGee ? demanda Gibbs.  
-Je... Ziva...  
-McGee !" appela Abby.

Il secoua la tête et avança.

"Ziva va bien ? questionna finalement McGee inquiet.  
-Que se passe-t-il McGee ?! interrogea Abby en se rapprochant.  
-Ziva a fait... une sorte de malaise dans l'escalier enfin je crois. Elle s'est à moitié écroulée et... elle transpirait énormément."

Gibbs récupéra son café et partit.

"Je vais la retrouver, Abby vois tout ce que tu peux tirer de McGee ! ordonna Gibbs en entrant dans l'ascenseur.  
-Compte sur moi Gibbs !" s'écria Abby.

Il arriva dans l'open-Space, mais seul Tony était là et il semblait travailler ce qui étonna Gibbs.

"Où est Ziva ?  
-Je ne sais pas", souffla Tony qui essayait en vain de repousser l'image de la jeune femme de son esprit.

Puis il releva soudainement la tête.

"Pourquoi, elle a un problème ? fit l'italien en se levant.  
-Il faut la retrouver", déclara Gibbs.

Tony partit aussitôt en direction des toilettes de femmes et Gibbs monta au MTAC. Il croisa le directeur Shepard. Elle était pressée et lui répondit par un non lorsqu'il demanda si elle avait vu l'agent David. Gibbs répartit un peu surpris. Elle cachait quelque chose. Jenny entra dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière elle, fixant la jeune femme assise à la table de réunion. Elle semblait inquiète.

"Ils te cherchent, Ziva, informa Jenny en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
-Je sais. J'ai croisé McGee.  
-Tu sais ce que tu as ? interrogea Jenny en posant une main sur le bras de l'israélienne.  
-Non, mais je... dois. Je ne sais pas. C'était une douleur violente, par pic je dirais, dans le bas du ventre, expliqua-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur son bas-ventre.  
-Un rapport avec tes règles ?  
-Non impossible qu'elles soient aussi violentes.  
-L'appendicite ?  
-C'est sur le côté, là c'était bien diffus et ça m'a coupé le souffle.  
-Il faut aller voir Ducky, résolut Jenny.  
-Je ne sais pas..."

Une nouvelle vague de douleur l'assaillit et Ziva se plia en deux tout en gémissant.

"Respire Ziva", intima la rousse en essayant de la détendre.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux puis, elle se calma progressivement et la douleur s'atténua jusqu'à disparaître. Tony et Gibbs entrèrent dans la pièce, toujours à sa recherche, et l'italien se précipita vers la jeune femme.

"Ziva ça va ? Il faut que quelqu'un aille chercher Ducky !"

Il était franchement inquiet si bien qu'elle le laissa la bercer doucement.

"On y va, fit Gibbs en emmenant Jenny. Vous restez ici."

Même s'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être deux pour ramener le , ils sentaient qu'il fallait les laisser seuls un moment.  
Sitôt la porte refermée, Tony prit les mains de Ziva et posa son front sur le sien.

"Tony je...  
-Non, tu ne vas pas bien Ziva. Même un inconnu le verrait."

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit les lèvres de Tony sur sa joue. Il lui déposa un baiser plein de tendresse et elle ré-ouvrit ses yeux marrons plein de larmes. Il les essuya.

"Ça va aller", murmura-t-il.

Et elle le crut. Il lui sourit d'un sourire différent. Ni dragueur ou moqueur, mais un sourire qu'elle ne parvint pas à lier à un sentiment. Elle lui rendit cependant. De toute façon, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça à nouveau. Elle était en sécurité.

Après un moment, Ziva sentit la douleur revenir et elle se força à respirer profondément. Elle se raidit, agrippant la chemise de l'italien et quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur la quitta. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant sursauter.

"Ziva, on m'a décrit tes symptômes. J'aimerais que tu me les redises, demanda Ducky en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.  
-Ça a commencé par de la fatigue, un malaise, des bouffées de chaleur et une douleur diffuse dans le bas de ventre. Ça m'a reprit tout à l'heure et...  
-Combien de temps après ? demanda précipitamment Ducky tout en prenant son pouls.  
-Euh..."

Ziva regarda l'horloge du bureau.

"À peu près dix minutes après.  
-Et tu as ressenti ses douleurs il y a ?  
-En fait, il y a eu une troisième vague, cinq minutes après la deuxième.  
-Bien, j'en conclu que la troisième fois a eu lieu il y a moins de cinq minutes.  
-Oui, fit l'israélienne en jetant un œil à la pendule. Comment ?  
-C'est croissant et il y a plusieurs causes possibles, mais celle qui prédomine dans mon esprit n'est pas des plus rassurantes. Accepterais-tu de faire une prise de sang ?  
-Oui", acquiesça-t-elle en se levant.

Tony la soutint presque aussitôt, prévoyant. Elle le remercia d'un regard. Ils sortirent du bureau et descendirent au labo quittant Ducky qui partit chercher une seringue à la morgue. Tony installa Ziva sur le matelas d'Abby avec l'accord de cette dernière et Ducky fit ses prélèvements qu'il confia directement à la laborantine. Au même moment, une nouvelle vague de douleur, plus forte encore que les autres pétrifia Ziva. Elle passa après un moment et la jeune femme pu reprendre son souffle.

"Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle à Tony en se rendant compte qu'elle venant de lui broyer la main.  
-Ce n'est pas grave", murmura-t-il en essayant de l'installer plus confortablement.

Abby poussa un petit cri de la salle attenante où étaient tous les autres. Ziva voulut se lever, mais ses jambes tremblèrent et elle sentit la douleur revenir. Elle se rassît aussitôt. Ils étaient dans la deuxième pièce au fond et ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer à côté.

"On ne pourra pas t'emmener à l'hôpital Ziva, déclara Tony après un moment.  
-Je sais... Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave", tenta-t-elle pour le rassurer.

Elle s'appuya sur son épaule. Il ne le disait pas, mais elle savait qu'il avait peur pour elle. Abby irait vite, si elle n'avait pas déjà trouvé, et cela l'angoissait. Si elle était gravement malade, il deviendrait fou d'inquiétude et elle ne voulait pas être la cause de sa souffrance. Elle se força à respirer doucement, essayant d'être la plus calme possible. Tony passa un bras par derrière son épaule et la soutint contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux tendrement comme il l'avait fait cette nuit-là et Ziva ferma les yeux. Elle voulait le rassurer et c'était lui qui la rassurait. Elle sentit le sommeil la gagner et tomba petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ducky entra dans la pièce.

"Elle s'est endormie, c'est bien. Ça va repousser l'échéance, chuchota-t-il à l'attention de Tony.  
-Vous avez le résultat des tests ?  
-Oui, et c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ziva ne t'aurais pas parlé d'un homme récemment ?"

Tony haussa les sourcils.

"Non, non je ne crois pas. Pourquoi cette question ?  
-Il y a un peu plus de huit mois Tony, fais un effort !" s'exclama Abby sur le seuil.

L'agent DiNozzo allongea Ziva et se leva sans faire de bruit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Un homme ? C'est vague. Le livreur de pizza peut-être, ironisa Tony voulant plus d'informations.  
-Un homme avec qui elle a couché il y a plus de huit mois DiNozzo", lâcha Gibbs.

Tous l'entouraient et Tony passa une main sur son visage.

"Attendez, pourquoi vous me posez la question à moi ?  
-Tu es très proche d'elle, Tony, fit Jenny dont les yeux dévoilaient son inquiétude.  
-Bon d'accord. Il y a huit mois, on était en..."

Il réfléchit un moment et puis brusquement, et comme à chaque fois, ses pensées se focalisèrent sur cette nuit-là. Un peu plus de huit mois, ils ne s'étaient pas protégés. Il oscillait entre deux sentiments: la peur de comprendre et l'apaisement qu'il sentait en pensant que le bébé, parce qu'il devait bien s'agir d'un bébé, n'était pas d'un autre. C'est à ce moment là que Tony dut s'asseoir.

"Vous voulez dire que Ziva est enceinte ?!" questionna-t-il en réalisant.

Il se laissa tomber contre le mur. Si elle était dans cet état, c'était entièrement sa faute.

"Oui, si tu sais quelque chose, dis le nous, qu'on puisse le contacter", fit Abby en s'agenouillant près de Tony.

Il ne répondit pas.

"Ziva m'a parlé d'un homme tout à l'heure, mais ils ne sont pas ensembles et elle se pose beaucoup de questions. Elle ne t'en a pas parlé Anthony ?" interrogea Ducky.

Ce dernier répondit par la négative.

"Pourquoi est-elle dans... comme ça, je... elle...  
-Elle a fait un déni de grossesse, Anthony. Elle va accoucher. C'est pourquoi on a besoin de contacter le père du bébé au plus vite.  
-Qu'il réponde de ses actes", lâcha Abby avec un air féroce.

Tony se leva à ce moment et rejoint la pièce à côté. Il bloqua la porte grâce à l'ordinateur et le temps que les autres comprennent ce qu'il faisait, il avait déjà tiré le rideau. Il se tourna vers Ziva et s'assit à côté d'elle. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux doucement et gémit, une main sur son ventre.

"Ils ont fini ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, tu..., Tony inspira. Ce qu'on a fait il y a huit mois, tu regrettes ?"

Ziva trouva la force de sourire. Elle se redressa un peu, aidée par Tony.

"Absolument pas Tony et maintenant que je suis dans cet état, je trouve ça stupide, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
-Qu'est ce qui est stupide Ziva ?  
-De ne pas avoir compris que ce sentiment horrible et merveilleux que je ressens à ton égard était de l'amour.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Tony et Ziva ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tony ? questionna-t-elle tandis qu'il glissait sa main dans la sienne.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime."

Il rigola et déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. C'était tellement spontané qu'il n'avait ressenti aucune crainte à lui ouvrir son cœur.

"On paraît idiot ? murmura-t-il.  
-Oui, rigola Ziva dont les larmes perlaient au coin des yeux.  
-Je dois te dire quelque chose, murmura Tony.  
-C'est à propos de ce que j'ai ?  
-Oui et je vois ça comme la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde", avoua le jeune homme en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier à son tour.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis langoureusement. Il la serra contre son torse, une main dans le bas de son dos, une autre derrière sa tête. Ils se détachèrent ne se quittant pas des yeux et Tony essuya les larmes de la jeune femme.

"C'est bouleversant...  
-Tu vas rire, je crois que je sais ce qui se passe", déclara l'israélienne perdu dans les yeux bleus de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il secoua la tête.

"Tu as fait un déni de grossesse", lui apprit Tony.

Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde alarmé.

"Je vais accoucher ?  
-Oui, cette nuit.  
-On n'aura pas besoin de faire un test de paternité, souffla Ziva.  
-Non, je vais être papa", murmura Tony en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il la maintient contre lui.

"Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-Oui, je ne peux pas aller mieux", répondit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Mon ventre..."

Elle souleva le drap et son tee-shirt. Son ventre était très légèrement arrondi. Tony passa une main dessus surpris puis sourit.

"Une fois j'ai vu un film sur une femme qui a fait un déni de grossesse. Figure-toi que dès que la femme a accepté le fait d'être enceinte, son ventre s'est arrondie. C'est à plus ou moins grande vitesse, mais nous avons la preuve que c'est bel et bien réel maintenant", expliqua Tony.

Ziva avait fermé les yeux et grimaçait. Elle se redressa un peu plus et il plaça des cousins dans son dos, la recouvrant du drap.

"Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle ré-ouvrait les yeux.  
-Tony, appela-t-elle en se contractant de douleur. Ça a commencé, je viens de perdre les eaux.  
-Je vais chercher Ducky, déclara Tony en se levant.  
-Tu reviens ? demanda-t-elle, une vague de panique défilant dans ses yeux.  
-Oui, je ne te laisserais pas, affirma-t-il. Je vais rester avec toi, toujours et tu vas devoir me supporter, rajouta-t-il en déverrouillant la porte.

Elle se rasséréna et lui sourit.

"Tony ! Est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ?! s'écria Abby dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.  
-Elle a perdu les yeux Ducky et elle est au courant", fit-il en prenant la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Jenny.

Il la remercia du regard et retourna dans la pièce où Ducky vérifiait l'état de la future maman.

"Au fait, dit-il en revenant. Ne cherchez plus le mystérieux inconnu."

Il les laissa en plan et retourna auprès de la jeune femme.

McGee fut le premier à réagir.

"Il sait qui c'est finalement ?"

Et la main de Gibbs rencontra l'arrière de son crâne. Le reste se passa très vite, Jenny partit chercher la bassine d'eau chaude demandée par Ducky, et Abby réunit le plus de serviettes de toilette possible. McGee se chargea de ramener un panel de produits de premiers soins qui pourraient être utiles en cas de complication. Il avait confié le tout à Tony et maintenant, ils attendaient.

Dans la pièce à côté, Tony ne lâchait pas la main de Ziva et cette-dernière faisait de son mieux pour éviter de crier ce qui ne ferait qu'angoisser un peu plus les personnes qu'elle aimait.

"Bien, bien, fit Ducky. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir pousser Ziva.  
-Quoi ! lâcha-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière.  
-Allez Ziva, tu peux le faire ! l'encouragea Tony en la redressant un peu.  
-Bien sûr que je peux le faire !" gronda l'israélienne en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Il lui répondit par un sourire et elle commença à pousser. Des cris ne tardèrent pas à inquiéter le groupe de personnes réunis dans la pièce adjacente et cela dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri plus aigu les sorte de leur torpeur. Cri qui fut suivit de rire : le rire de Ziva. Abby se laissa tomber au sol, elle venait de passer l'heure précédente à tourner en rond dans son labo. Gibbs soupira et un sourire rassuré s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Jenny. McGee s'assit à côté d'Abby et le prit dans ses bras tandis qu'elle pleurait de soulagement. Ducky passa la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Il semblait fatigué et ses gants ainsi que sa blouse étaient couverts de sang.

"Elles vont bien, déclara-t-il en souriant. Même très bien."  
Gibbs lui tendit un verre d'eau.  
"Volontiers", fit le docteur avant de boire.  
Abby bondit sur ses pieds.  
"On peut les voir ?! demanda-t-elle surexcitée.  
-Pour l'instant, il est plus prudent de les laisser en famille. Ziva n'a pas encore entièrement assimilé je crois. Elle est un peu choquée, mais sa capacité d'adaptation me sidère. J'ai un confrère qui m'a parlé d'un cas de déni de grossesse total qu'il a dû gérer. La mère a pris plusieurs mois après l'accouchement avant de vraiment considérer ce bébé comme son bébé ce qui paraît, par ailleurs, complètement normal. Mais dans notre cas, je pense que nous n'aurons pas ce problème. Peut-être un problème de nom en revanche ?" hasarda Ducky en entendant les jeunes parents se disputer au sujet de prénom du nouveau né.

Tous sourirent.

* * *

Le code de la propriété intellectuelle interdit les copies ou reproductions destinées à une utilisations collectives. Toute représentation ou reproduction intégrale ou partielle faite par quelque procédé que ce soit, sans le consentement de l'auteur ou de ses ayants cause, est illicite et constitue une contrefaçon sanctionnée par les articles M.335-2 et suivants du Code de la propriété intellectuelle.

* * *

Voilà, merci à tous d'avoir suivi mon histoire et aussi, il y aura probablement une suite. J'espère que vous me laisserez quelques avis, des conseils pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Aussi, j'aurais besoin d'opinions quant à l'authenticité des personnages, s'il vous plait. Bisous à tous et tchuuuus les loupiots ! :D


End file.
